Dance For Me
by MonochromePrism
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, 22 years old, hair dyed black and a veteran underground dancer. Beside his part time job as a sales clerk, he regularly take up gigs as a backup dancer. Attracted by the pretty paycheck, he auditions as a backup dancer for singer Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. One thing leads to another and many a thing blossom. Affection, understanding and a whole lot of drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

A/N: Aah back after a long long loooong break from fanfics with a Grimmichi! This one won't be slow-build but it'll have a pretty big plotline. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The odour of sweat and worn-out sneakers lingered in the air. Ichigo was breathing heavily, yet he couldn't smell any of that. All he could smell - no - sense, was the adrenaline that coursed through him and the burn in his thighs as his heart beat in sync with the music. Shoes squeaking to a halt, the music faded away, leaving only a chorus of panting, everyone too tired to speak. The dancers began to disperse after a long silence. Some went off for a drink, some left the studio.

Few, like Ichigo, straightened themselves up and got ready for another round.

Being a dancer in London was far from the glamour one would think it promised, unless that glamour consisted of dinner at 11pm and auditions from 5 to 9. Ichigo led that life. Right now, he was practicing a routine for an important audition coming up. Later on he would go to the supermarket and then home. It was 6pm now and his work as a part-time store clerk didn't need him in today, fortunately.

Ichigo finished up the routine for the tenth time that day. Sweat was running down his face and lean body, drenching his black hair. Not his natural colour, but he couldn't risk outshining the main star. He was, after all, a backup dancer. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't just steal the spotlight. He was ok with that. Just dancing made him happy.

After towelling himself off, Ichigo slung the messenger bag across his body and began to walk to the store. He made a mental checklist of what to buy. Fruits, vegetables, milk, soup. No meat. No chance he'd risk eating meat before an audition. With the state of the music industry today, if he got the job it would be 40% dancing skill and 60% looks. They want someone with a body that would look good nearly bare.

Not to mention, the video he was auditioning for was one for Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

The man - or according to magazine covers - 'the image of sex if sex had blue hair', was a pretty famous singer-songwriter and actor. Not to mention, that body and those piercing blue eyes everyone's raging about. If you selected some tabloid randomly from a shelf there would likely be at least one article about the man's new album or whether his hair colour was natural. Hell, despite Ichigo's natural colour being bright orange, he didn't think it natural.

Arriving at the supermarket, Ichigo broke the train of thought just long enough to grab a basket and begin his little shopping trip.

The thing that concerned him was how Grimmjow's music videos simply loved to showcase backup dancers in the skimpiest outfits, performing intimate gestures with him. It helped the 'bad boy' image the man had.

If he were a few years younger he would've shuddered at the thought of getting intimate with anyone else on film. Except he wasn't, he was jaded by this industry and beggars couldn't be choosers, after all. He sighed as he put a carton of milk in his basket and made his way to the checkout.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki, auditioning for a backup dancer. Your number is 1115."

The petite woman passed a label with the number 1115 to him. Ichigo bowed, a habit he never really shook from living in Japan all his childhood, and stuck the label on his shirt.

He arrived rather early to the audition in hopes of a fast audition. It was rather futile. Although he had arrived at 10am, the audition stated to begin at 9, there was a tremendous amount of people in the waiting room and it would be long before his number was called.

"Should've come at 9 exactly..." Ichigo grumbled, his perpetual scowl deepening. He noticed a lot of younger dancers auditioning this time, presumably hoping to get up close and personal with the oh-so-dreamy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ichigo scoffed.

Starstruck newbies who hope this job will lead to romance seriously need a wakeup call. Around him, he saw a few familiar faces from other jobs, but not many.

He only took up this audition because it was surprisingly well-paying. Normally, a music video pays around 300, but this job paid a good sum of 650. Rehearsals too, normally 100 to 200, are 300 for this job. Ichigo heard from a friend who had worked with Grimmjow before that the man himself ensures his dancers are paid well.

As far as he knew, singers typically didn't care about their backup dancers. At the end of the day, they were the star of the show. Not the backup dancers, them.

A crisp, female voice called out and that was when Ichigo realized his thoughts had run on long than expected. "Number 1115, please come in!"

Ichigo hurriedly stood up from his seat, patting his hair down and dusting off his clothes. He walked briskly to the audition room.

"Number 1115, Ichigo Kurosaki. 22 years old. Auditioning as a backup dancer." Ichigo recited his formalities and bowed deeply. He wore black tights and a crop top, showing off his flat stomach and lean body. It was sure to score him a few points with them right off the bat. He looked up and allowed his eyes to linger over the people present for a moment. Two nondescript men were present, along with a petite female sporting black, short hair. The female Ichigo recognised as Grimmjow's agent.

Caramel brown eyes resting on the three in turn, he finally moved his gaze to the fourth in the room. His eyes widened, meeting a piercing blue gaze. Vision travelling up and down, he saw bright blue hair, a muscular physique, pearly white teeth and a mischievous smirk.

A trademark smirk.

Of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

AN/ The second chapter is finally here! Enjoy and review!

* * *

In the 6 years he's spent in this business, he's never been more shell-shocked as he is now.

Ichigo had to blink once, twice to ensure it was real, that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was actually sitting right in front of him. He barely noticed he was staring until the woman cleared her throat loudly.

The boy flustered and stepped back, dipping into a shallow bow in apology. Great, a minute into the interview and he's already screwed himself over.

"Now, Ichigo Kurosaki, I'll be asking you a few questions." The woman looked down at her preset sheet of questions. "How long have you been dancing?"

"Personally - since I could walk." Ichigo smiled to himself, remembering the days money and dancing didn't really mix yet. "Professionally, for 6 years. Academically, since I was 10."

"Any notable appearances?"

He took a moment to think, "I've appeared on several videos before - the biggest name-wise are a couple by Lady Gaga and Rihanna. I've won quite a few competitions in my day and I have performed live for a few small singers."

The woman nodded while Grimmjow leaned back in his chair. His smile faded a little. Sure, this piece of meat was gorgeous but his personality seemed flat so far. He felt his agent kick him under the seat. 'Don't be rude', clearly was what she meant. He shrugged.

"Lastly, why did you audition?"

This it it. This is the question he could stand out in, Ichigo thought. Surely, all the other auditionees mentioned Grimmjow and their love for him - at least, the young, lovestruck ones. "Well, I need money and this one paid the most. Period." He didn't give Grimmjow even a peek and he could tell the lady noticed it.

The black haired woman was now grinning slightly as she scrawled his response down.

'What do you think?' She muttered under her breath to the surely-grinning Grimmjow. He replied in a low, guttural growl. At his reply, she knew this Ichigo had already won half the battle.

'Well, I like them feisty.'

"We will start the music then." The woman gave the person in charge of music a nod. Ichigo lowered himself into the starting pose and the familiar tune faded in. Just as he had practiced before, he swiftly moved his body to the beat. His movements were fluid and jerky at all the right moments. Having rehearsed the same routine a million times before, he went through the dance like he was walking in pre-carved footsteps. It brought him to a high, like he was floating. Ichigo found the song over much faster than he'd like it to be. On Grimmjow's side however, that was another story.

Grimmjow watched the raven haired boy intently, observing every curve of his body and crevice in his bones. He moved like silk ripples, effortless and eye-catching.

In the fast-paced sections, he jumped and twirled, light on his feet like a leopard. His crop top would fly up to expose even more of his delicate flesh and his hair, a pretty shade of black, seemed to have a mind of it's own as it's spikes refused to submit, standing strong. The colour seemed off though. Almost unfitting, like it was missing something.

The thing that stood out the most though was how the boy - Ichigo - had shut his eyes and loosened all his muscles, like he was simply letting the music carry him. It looked like magic. Like the music possessed him and he was living for and only for it.

Ichigo jerked into the ending pose and his eyes shot open. Just like that, it was over, but the magic still lingered.

Grimmjow caught himself staring before his agent, Rukia, did. However, he did give Rukia two short nudges. A signage they had come up with that meant 'I want this dancer.'

Rukia, without even glancing at Grimmjow, nodded and scribbled down a note on Ichigo's sign-up form. Ichigo stood still. Very still. His chest heaved heavily but he was still recovering from the high of his performance, the euphoria of dancing. The rehearsals were fun and tiring and all but the real thing always felt so much better. There was something about performing in front of others that made his heart pound - something about being judged and watched and appreciated. Even if he didn't get the role. The petite woman wrote down a few more things before nodding, dismissing Ichigo.

"We will contact you by the 18th on whether or not you have been chosen. You may leave now." In her mind, she already knew though.

Grimmjow wanted this kid. Wanted him so much he had nearly bruised her by nudging. Well, he always had a thing for the lithe ones. The point was he wanted Ichigo, the way she's only ever seen him want someone once before, and when Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez wants something - he gets it.


End file.
